random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
MY Version Of The Epic Story Of Meap The Meapual
OMGZ THE SECOND VERSION OF THE LONG EPIC STORY OF MEAP! Part names:Beginning, Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Zeta, End Part 1: A New Beginning 28 DAYS AFTER THE FIRST ONE, WE SEE WHAT'S SHAKIN' IN DAVILLE Phineas:Hey, Ferb, remember that one adventure we had? Ferb:(Chews on cereal)The one with Meap? If so, yes. Phineas:It'd be nice to revisit that. Ferb:(Takes bite of cereal)Yeah. Phineas:...what should we to today?(Ferb shrugs) (Hears a loud bang from the front yard) Phineas:What was that!?(Rushes into the front yard, sees the Meapship)The Meapship!? Meap:(Comes out of ship)Meap. Phineas:Meap! What happened!? Meap:*Puts on mustache* It all started after I left you guys. *FLASHBACK TIEM!* Meap:When I left, shortly after I drifted off into space, I was stuck into a meteor shower. A meteor hit the ship, but didnt do any noticable damage. Apparently it snapped a wire, but not a main one. 4 hours later I landed on my home planet. About 4 weeks later I went to check on the ship. The wire was apprently a pathway that saved extra fuel, and the ship was out of fuel by then. The gasoline was flowing through the tube, and poured gas into the wiring, which made my ship go nuts and rocket out into space. Luckily I was inside the ship when it blasted out, then son it soon crash landed into the yard of your house. A minute later I was explaining you the story of how I crash landed into your yard and- *FLASHBACK OVER* Phineas:ALRIGHT! Meap:Fine, if you dont wanna know what you do next. Phineas:How do you know? Meap:I have the Epic Story Of Meap screenplay app on my iphone, which lets me veiw the full story of ANY Epic Story Of Meap. Phineas:Wow. Meap: This isnt a job that can handle 3 people. We need at LEAST 10. Phineas:...ok. Luckily I still have my Dimensional Hopper. Meap:GOOD. Because there are certain stuff that this dimension cant handle. Phineas:SERIOUSLY! Meap:Well, to pass the time im gonna play Minecraft: Pocket Edition. Phineas:Well your coming with me. Meap:To where? You never said anything about going anywhere. Phineas:TO OTHER DIMENSIONS! Meap:Alright, but im still gonna play Minecraft: Pocket Edition. Phineas: Ok. Part 2:A BRAND NEW REALITY "IF THEIRS NO HOSPITALITY JUST GET OUTTA TOWN" Phineas:Meap, stop singing. Meap:What, i'm annoying all of a sudden!? Phineas:Yes. Meap:Way to bring it straightforward, jerk. Phineas:WELL YOU ARE!!! Meap:*Okayface* Phineas:*Trollface* (INTO THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM) Meap:Why do I want a breadstick right now? Phineas:Uh...ok. We'll pick up some pizza when we get back to Danville. Meap:YAY! Mario:(Appears out of nowhere)Someone say pizza? Phineas:Were gonna get some when everyone from 4 weeks ago is picked up and we get back to Danville. Mario:Meapship trouble? Phineas:Yeah (Tells story) Mario:Ah. Well, ill join you. JUST DONT FORGET THE- (INTO THE GREEN HILL ZONE) Mario:PIZZA! Sonic:(Appears out of nowhere)Pizza? Phineas:*Facepalm* Were getting some after we pick up everyone from 4 weeks ago and head back to Danville. Sonic:...does the pizza place serve chili dogs? Phineas:*facepalm*No. It's a pizza place, what do you think it sells? Sonic:Pizza. Are we getting everyone pack together? Phineas:Yes. Sonic:Im in. LETS GO! Phineas:Way to be straightforward! Sonic:I wasnt talking to you. TAILS!! Tails:What? Sonic:Wanna come with me and some friend on an ADVENTURE? Tails:ADVENTURE!? Can we eat pizza! Sonic:Yes. We'll get some in,like,20 minutes. Tails:YAY! Can we go into SPACE? Sonic:...i'm not really sure,actually! Meap:Yes. Tails:YAY! LETS GO! MEANWHILE WITH SHADOW... Shadow:(Hears someone talking) Hm, Sonic must have company over.(Hears Meap) Wait... THAT LITTLE CREEP!(Dashes over to Meap, grabs ahold of him) Meap:WOAH WOAH WOAH WHATS THE BIG DEAL HERE! Shadow:You said chicken before and that annoyed me. Meap:I WAS LEARNING NEW WORDS WITH MY MUSTACHE OFF! Shadow:So your MUSTACHE is what makes you talk? Keep it on, then. Meap:Uh...ok... Shadow:...so it looks like your having an adventure... Meap:...exactly... Shadow:...can I join? Meap:...sure. Shadow:I'll still hate you all, but I want an adventure. Phineas:Plus were getting Pizza when everyone's picked up. Shadow:Theirs MORE!? Alright, I like a good mob fight. Phineas:Alright, come along. (INTO THE PARK) Phineas:Alright. Who wants to do the honors? Mario:I will. Phineas:Be my guest. Mario:PIZZA!!! Mordecai:(Appears along with Rigby)Pizza? Sonic:Were getting some after Finn, Jake, and Spongebob are picked up. Rigby:Ooh, yay! Benson:Alright WHATS going on here!? Rigby:Um...WE NEED TO GO!(Types stuff and presses a button on the Dimension Hopper) (INTO THE LAND OFF OOO) Benson:WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!? Phineas:Well, he's part of the adventure now. Benson:WHAT ADVENTURE!? Mordecai:Ok...long story short were bringing this guy(Hold up Meap) Meap:Hi Mordcai:Were bringing him to his home planet Benson:But why? Phineas:I dunno. WE NEED A PLOT. Meap:It's only gonna be for one part. Phineas:Huh? Meap:Yeah, I also wanted to KILL MITCH! Phineas:Alright...evil thoughts... Mario:PIZZA!!! Benson:Pizza? Finn and Jake:(Appear out of nowhere)Pizza!? Mario:Were getting some after Spongebob's picked up. Benson:Who's Spongebob?WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!? Mordecai:We'll explain later. Finn:But anyways, are we in for another adventure? Phineas:Yes. Jake:With piz- PHINEAS:YES!!! Mordecai:Benson, I know your freaking out, but we'll explain later. Benson:Well ok. (INTO BIKINI BOTTOM) Spongebob:HI! Phineas:Were getting pizza when we head back to Danville and yes were in on another adventure. Either your in or you out. Spongebob:Uh...in. Phineas:(Presses button) (INTO MINECRAFTIA) Phineas:This isnt right!(Creeper and Enderman walk by) Oh,I set it on shuffle(Turns shuffle off,presses button) (INTO DANVILLE) Enderman:This isnt Minecraftia... Creeper:WHAT THE FRICK HAPPENED!? Phineas:Yes, what the frick DID happen? Creeper:We were walking by you guys, now were in some Metro city!! Phineas:Oh, we took you. Were sorry. Enderman:Oh thats ok!(Takes off a peice off road and gives it to Phineas) Here, take it. Phineas:Uh...thanks...(PLace it back where it was) Mario:Now that we got everyone here, LETS FINALLY GET SOME PIZZA! Creeper:Ok. Enderman:OH YAY! Meap:Well this part was unnecessarily long... Ferb:Yes yes it was. Faves:*Trollface* Phineas:*Facepalm* Meap:*Okayface* Part 3:Promised Pizza (AT THE PIZZA PARLOR) Phineas:Well this pizza is good. Mario:YES. Spongebob:...meh. Meap:...(Punches Spongebob) Spongebob:WHYD YOU DO THAT!? Meap:Cuz you dont like it. Spongebob:Well I dont! Meap:Havn't you even TRIED it!? Spongebob: No. Sonic:(Quick as a flash, he shoves some pizza into Spongebob's mouth) *trollface* Spongebob:*OMNOMNOM* Mmm... this is pretty good! Creeper: What issss thissss again? Ferb:Pizza. Dont you have any where your from? Creeper:No. If you modded it, yessss. But we never had any of thosssse modssss on here... Rigby:HAH. You two never had pizza! Endermen:No... Jake:Well ALL of us had! (Eats a whole box of pizza in 3 seconds flat) Enderman:Ew... Meap:I LOVE reading the screenplay for this story on my iPhone! Phineas:Well can you spoil any of it for us? Meap:Well were gonna sing a Muppet Song and meet Evil Clones. Phineas:Which song? Meap:"Moving Right Along" Phineas:Why?(Looks at faves)Why? Faves: THANKS FOR THE SPOILER MEAP! Anyways, I wanted to add that song in because I keep listenng to it as I make this. Meap:WELL EXCUUUUUUUSE ME! Faves:*trollface* Phineas:*facepalm* Meap:*okayface* Mordecai:*While eating pizza* I believe that's what they call a "Running Gag". Phineas:Oh crap. Faves:I only do it when I make you guys do something really stupid or dumb or whatever. Mainly do it to Meap. Meap:SERIOUSLY. Finn:Well yeah. Tails:I LOVE THIS PIZZA :D Shadow:*Facepalm* If only HE wasnt part of this. Phineas:Why arn't you? Shadow:BECAUSE I LIKE ADVENTURE!!! Phineas:Everyone had their fill of pizza yet? Everyone:Yeah. Phineas:Anyone had their fill or the DAY? Everyone:No... Phineas:Well take home 15 boxes of pizza. Everyone:YAY! Chef:But first, the bill. Creeper:Really? Chef:Yes. Creeper:Well in my family we pay each other by blowing up the building... Chef:Are you serious? Creeper:Yessss. Now what wassss that again? Chef:Um...no bill(Runs out screaming). Creeper:That'ssss what I thought. Meap:Now we must fix my ship. Everyone:GROAOAOAOAOAOAOAN.... Meap:But with everyone here it'd take...1 or 2 parts! Everyone:Hm? Meap:Im checking the screenplay...yeah, one part. Everyone:W00T! Meap:But a couple of you have to dimension travel.Um...Finn, Benson, and Creeper have to go. Finn:WHAT!? Benson:WHY!? Meap:Because that's what the screenplay said. Creeper: Well, you can't argue with the sssscreenplay. Meap:Yes. Faves:Also because you 3 are the 3 biggest hotheads *trollface* Phineas:*facepalm* Finn and Benson:*Okayface* Creeper:*Challenge Accepted* Faves:I can also add more character's and more rage faces to this. Meap:*Okayface* Sonic:Now lets get back. Part 4:Can We Fix It!?(Part Beta Start) Meap:Alright, everyone ready? Creeper, Finn And Benson: Yep! Meap:Wait, i'm reading the screenplay, no, ou dont have to interdimensionally travel Creeper:WELL THAT WASSSS A FRIGGIN WASSSSTE! Enderman:Dont get mad! No one EVER turns out happy when you get mad! Creeper:AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHh*ssssssssss* Phineas:Uh...is there a problem over here? Creeer:*ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss* Phineas:Wha? Enderman:He makes this weird hissing noise before he exlpodes. Luckily the sonud isnt TOO loud. If it was, he's near exlpoding. Phineas:Oh Frig. Creeper:*sssssssssssSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS* Enderman:...HE'S GONNA BLOW!!!!!!!!!!!! Creeper:*SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS* Phineas:EVERYONE CLEAR THE AREA AND HIDE! (Everyone clears the area and hides) Creeper:*SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS* Ferb:3,2,1... Creeper:*KA-BLAM!*FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- Ferb:Bingo. Phineas:Ferb,how did you know when he was gonna explode? Ferb:I play alot more Minecraft than you think, Phin old brother. Phineas: 0_0 Ferb:*Stalker Smile* Phineas:...i'm gonna back away from you now. Ferb:Fine by me. Meap:Well I just read the screenplay and it turns out the ship isnt broken, it just had a cold. And ran out of gas. Spongebob:Exactly HOW do ships get a cold? Mordecai:But we understand the gas part. Rigby:I just wanna sy something because I barely have a role in this. (Everyone looks at Rigby) Meap:Well, we can just refuel the tank and fix the wire. Mario:I can agree with that Tails:YAY WERE GONNA GO IN SPACE! :D :D :D Shadow:GOD WILL YOU EVER SHU- Sonic:SHadow, that's enough. Rigby:YEah,dude. You said you were in this for the adventure. So just take your mind off of...um...uh... Sonic:...Tails... Rigby:...right, and just focus on the adventure. Shadow:*SUPER DUPER HEAVY SIGH* Alright. Rigby:Nice. Meap:SO LETS GET REPAIRING Part 5:Going all in this together Meap:Alright. Mordecai and Rigby, get some duct tape! Phineas and Ferb, get some fuel. Spongebob and Mario, bake some cookies! Everyone else join me in kareoke! Mario:And who'll these cookies be for, exactly? Meap: Everyone :3 Mario:*yay* Spongebob:OFF TO WALMARTS! Hey Mordecai, Rigby can we hitch a ride? Mordecai:Uh, sure. Finn:Can I go first n Kareoke? Jake:Do it! Meap:Oh, sure. (To see the whole "Kareoke" side-story, click HERE.) Meap:Alright, lets see how your guys are doing!(Goes over to the ship to see that they've done nothing) DUDE. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DUCK TAPE THE WIRE AND REFILL THE TANK. Rigby:Well you never said us to do that! Meap:Good point. Well, just do..."That." Mordecai and Rigby:Yes, sir! Mario:Wow. They usually slack off. Rigby:Meh, all we have to do is duct tape on little thing. Spongebob:He's got a point you know. But WE BROUGHT COOKIES!!! Meap:What kind? Spongebob: Half chocolate chip half frosted sugar. Everyone:WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(Omnononomnomnomnom) (Several Minutes later) Mario:MAMA MIA that went down fast! Enderman:I still havnt eating mine yet. Spongebob:Well, why not? Enderman:I like lifting things. Mario:Should I make a "That's what she said" joke out of that? Spongebob:Nah. Mario:Ok. Sonic:We wouldnt get it. Enderman:You do know I heard all of that, right? Mario:FIREBALL*Throws a fireball at Enderman* Enderman:...JUST DONT DO THAT AGAIN. Mario:Ok. Meap:LETS JUST GET GOING. Creeper:Can I play Minecraft Pocket Edition? Meap:...sure(Hands Creeper the iPhone) Creeper:Hey, the sssscreenplay app! Letssss ssssee what elsssse thissss sssstory hassss in sssstore for ussss. Meap:Ok. LETS GET CRUISIN! Part 6:The direction into Keplar22B Creeper: It ssssayssss here here headin towardssss Keplar22B. Meap:WHO GIVES A CRAP ITLL BE A COUPLE BAZILLION YEARS ILL WE GET THERE Phineas:Uh... Finn:I wouldn't question it. Ferb:Exactly. Tails:YAY WERE ON A SHIP :D:D:D:D Shadow:-_- Where's a radio... Meap:(Points to radio)right here. Shadow:Hopefully THIS'LL get my mind of that ANNOYING BAS- Sonic:WOAH WOAH WOAH! Were not supposed to swear, ya know! Shadow:WELL I DONT GIVE A F- Phineas:He's right, ya know. Jake:Haha. Mordecai:So, how long until were out of here? Rigby:Yeah, i'ts CRAMPED in here! Shadow:(Turns on Radio, "Pump It" plays) Meap:Holy crap, we get FM radio here! We usually never do! Phineas:Me an Ferb installed an anteanna! Meap:AWWWWW Mario:Do we have any pasta in this ship? Meap:Top cupboard, middle left. Mario:Ok. I'mma make Mama Mario's City-Famous Pasta! Sonic:What city are you from, anyways? Mario:Brooklyn! (Ship crash lands) Shadow:What the f- Meap:Wow! Shadow:-k was that!? Mario:i dunno but im gonna look outside. Enderman:What do you see? Mario:Red sand, red sand, and more red sand. Sonic:Anything else? Mario:Red rocks Phineas:Just a hunch, but I think we crashed into Mars. Meap:Just maybe... Phineas:Maybe? I WAS BEING F- Meap:Yeah, your right. Phineas:-ING SARCASTIC Spongebob:CALM DOWN. Meap:I mean JEEZ Phineas:Do I see a DINER over there!? Meap:I think so. Ferb:There is life in mars. We build a portal here ad saw alien lifeforms having a science fair. Creeper:Maybe we could sssspend ssssome time there while we wait. Mario:I better get some pasta. I get irratible without mah pasta. Part 7:Friends on Mars(Part Beta end) Phineas:Ferb, you can speak Martian right? Ferb:Yes. Phineas:Then say to them we need fuel. Ferb:Ok. Martian:breF, olleH Ferb:?enilosag emos worrob ew naC .iH Martian:?us rof ti ni s'tahW Ferb:.onnud I ?elkcip A Martian.laed...(Hands Ferb his gasoline) Phineas:(Whispers to Meap)I bet he got some gasoline! Ferb:(Hands the Martian a random pickle) Phineas:(Still whispering to Meap)Uh...why is he giving him a pickle? Meap:Beats me. If a translate What Ferb and the Martain Said backwards, it ends up like "Hello, Ferb." "Hi. Can we borrow some gasoline?" "Whats in it for us?" "A Pickle? I dunno." "...deal." Phineas:Wow. Rigby:Look, I dont care what they say as long as we get some fuel. Phineas:Good point. Meap:We SHALL OFF! Part 8:Apollo Meap(Part Gamma Start) Meap:OKAY. Drifting off into space... Mario:Right... Spongebob:Well we kinda are... Mario:Actually we arn't. Were RIDING through space. Drifting would be uncontrollably floating through space. Phineas:Hm... never thought of that before... Spongebob: It looks like we ARE drifting thourgh space. Phineas: How can you say that? Spongebob: (Smacks Phineas) thats why. Phineas: Rude! Creeper: (Explodes, taking Enderman down with him) Phienas: *O_O* Rocky: And now, heres something you'll REALLY like! Tails: O BOI A FLYING SQUIRREL Mario: You're nuts. Meap:And now, heres something you'll REALLY like! 9Tries to direct your view to the nearby window, which shows PIIIIIIIIIGS IIIIIIIIIIIIN SPAAAAAAAAAAAACE!!!!!!!!!! And also the Space Core.) Space Core: SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!!!!!!!! Shadow: KILL YOU SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Space Core: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!!!!!!!!!!!1! Shadow: AAAAAAAGH!!! (Breaks neaarest window) Phineas: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! (Hole in the wall sucks everything out until Bender from Futurama suddenly appears and plugs up the hole) Mario: Boy, we are aking tons of references here,a arn't we? (Throws a pie in Phineas' face) Phineas: (Tries to lick the creme off his face) Yes....... yes we are.... Mario: (Throws a cheesecake at Phineas' face) Phineas: (Tries to get the cheesecake off his face) Mario: (Throws ice cream at Phineas' face) Phineas:IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE YOU CAN DO BESIDES THROW DESSERTS IN MY FACE!? Meap:I dont find it all that bad... (takes a spoon and eats desserts off Phineas' face) Phineas: Meap... Meap:*Uh oh...* Phineas:... at this point i'll just welcome that. Meap:*Phew...* Phineas:(Punches Meap in the face) Meap:oh... well, lets get things going... now all thats left is to finish this se...ntence... *Phew...* ( LE GIANT SPACESHIP CRASHES INTO THE MEAPSHIP THING) OH MY GOD!!! Sonic: SONIC SEZ THAT, WHENEVER A SPACESHIP CRASHES INTO YOURS, YOU ALWAYS PANIC AND WET YOURSELF! Rigby: (Panics and wets himself) AAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! Sonic And Mordecai: (Laughs) What a baby! Mario: This is more weirder than that dream I had about this fat frog named Wart... Spongebob: That was a fun game... Mario: You know about my dream, how...? Spongebob: (Gives Mario "Super Mario Bros. 2") Play it someday probably... Mario: Maybe I will... (heads to the corner with the NES and the TV) Meap: (Checks iPhone) And, cue reaction in 3... 2... Mario: Oh my god... (BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!) Phineas: What's happenig!? Meap: Were about to crash! Phineas: (Looks at Ferb) Ferb: What? We're screwed. Phineas: AND THAT'S SUPPOSED TO HELP US NOW!? Ferb: Woah! Keep your pants on, bro. Phineas: *Inhales deeply* You're right... I just need to stay calm and steer us through this... Spongebob: Excuse me, Phineas, but shouldn't we have already crashed? Faves' Brother: He has a legit point... (LE GIANT SMASH) Phineas: *Mutters* Freakin' jinx... Spongebob: I heard that! Phineas: *Sighs* Spogebob: Besides, I think Meap only knows how to work the shi- Phineas:*Slaps Spongebob* SHUT YOUR MOUTH! Meap: He's right. Ferb: Remember, what I said, Phineas Phineas:"You see, this is why I never lick doorknobs on liscened shrimp puffs..." He's right... I should just calm down... Ferb:*Smiles* Rigby: Dude, let's just leave the ship. Part 9: An Eye for an iHop Spongebob: *Leaves the ship* Ooh, an iHop! Mario: Um... guy...? I found a city! A normal, human, city. Phineas: What!? How could this be? Apparently some city that was supposed to be in Oregon... Meap: Hm, "Welcome to Gravity Falls, It's a Mystery Why You're Not Here" of course. (MEANWHILE IN THE MYSTERY SHACK) Dipper:*Reading his 3 book, when he suddenly bears a giant smash* What was that!? Mabel: Well maybe we should check it out. Dipper: *Goes to Grunkle Stan* Hey, Stan, can we...? Grunkle Stan: Sure, whatever, I don't care. Dipper: *Heads over to the ship* Holy crap! Mabel: *Heads over to the ship as well* Wow... let' go inside it! Dipper: NO! No, no... let's just make sure it's safe... Phineas: *Comes out of the ship* Um... hi... Mabel: Why is his head shaped so weird...? Phineas: >:| Mabel:...sorry... Phineas: Let me just say, if you think i'm weird, you ain't seen nothing yet. We also have a talking Blue Jay and Racoon, a Dog who can stretch into anything, a blue hedgehog who can run faster than the speed of light, a giant Sponge, a cute alien, a two-tailed fox, a living gumball machine, a fat plumber, a talking sponge, and another kid with a weird-shaped head. Dipper: Wow... Spongebob: *Comes out of the ship as well* Are you gonna be all day, or can we go into the iHop now? Dipper: I LOVE iHop. Phineas: Fine. Let's go to iHop Dipper, Mabel, Spongebob, and everyone in the ship: YAY!! Part 10: An Eye for an iHop, The Second Part Spongebob: These pancakes are delicious! Dipper: MUCH better than the diner. Mabel: And a lot better than the Taco Bell outs- Dipper: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THAT, MABEL!? Phineas: Ok, so... who's paying? Sonic: ...I don't know if this place collects gold. Mario: You know, if it did, we could pool our coins- Sonic: -and rings- Mario: -and rings to pay enough! Sonic: Yeah, I mean, we have, like, 12 people. Meap: Ok, then it's settled. We kick the server in the boingaloings and run. Dipper:*Stares questionably at Meap* Meap: What? Dipper: I don't think i've seen you before... maybe it's not in the book, or *Checks his 3 Book* Mabel: Oh, come on, Dipper. We don't need your useless book stuff. This can be fun! Dipper: I-I don't know... Meap: What she said. Mabel: What's up with your mustache, anyways? Meap: It's a translator! Mabel: *Le gasp* Really!? Meap: *Take his mustache off* Meap! (Yes, really!) Mabel: Uh... awesome? Sa-I mean, Sonic: Let's... let's just go. Is everyone rea-*Sees Ferb naked* Phineas: uh Ferb: I absolutely have no idea how this happened. Dipper: *Covers Mabel's eyes* Jake: Ah ha haaa... Ferb: *Is somehow fully clothed* Dipper: *Uncovers Mabel's eyes* Mabel: I really did not want to see that... Rigby: We should, like, go. Spongebob: TO THE SHIP! Jake: But can I at least finish my fo-*Everyone goes in*... *takes food* I'll finish it on the ship. Dipper: Mabel, you sure we should go on here? Mabel: *Ugh* It's a talking SPONGE, for crying out loud! Spongebob: Hey. Dipper: Alright... Part 11: Doofenshmirtz Returns Meanwhile underneath the Flynn/Fletcher residence Major Monogram: Agent P, we checked the camera's in Doofenshmirtz's lair, but he isn't there. But last night, we've seen him build a rocket and then blast off into space. So he's probably there. So... put a stop to it, and whatnot. Perry: Grurururu. *Blasts off* Meanwhile again in Doof's rocket... Doofenshmirtz: Hm. Perry should've been here by now. Well, then again I am deep within space, so... maybe I'll check the telescope to see if he's near.... *Sees something* Doof (Pt. 2!): *Gasp* A ship! Must me Perry's.... better take a closer look, just to be sure... *takes a closter inspection* There's a small animal.... it must me Perry to disguise... I don't know, it looks fuzzy. But I'll go check it out. Meanwhile AGAIN at the Meapship.... Meap: Hey, guys, I see a spaceship coming towards us.... Rigby: I wonder what it wants..... Phineas: Whatever it needs, I just hope it doesn't take long, because we have a task to complete. Spongebob: AND THEN IT TAKES LONG Dipper: I just hope it won't kill us.... Doof: *Comes onto the Meapship* I've got you now, Perry! Benson: Who the heck is Perry? Phineas: Well, me and Ferb have a pet named Perry... Doof: That's weird, because the Perry I know is a playpus. Man, he just fights me all day. Phineas: Weird... our Perry is gone almost every day. Doof: Weird. Anyways, I'VE GOT YOU NOW PERRY! Jake: Anyone else think it's dumb that this weirdo fights a platypus? Doof: You, I'm ignoring. *Takes Rigby* Rigby: Hey, put me down! Doof: You can talk now!? Oh wow, this'll make communicating much easier. Rigby: Come on, I'm not this "Perry" thing you're all talking about! I'm Rigby! Doof: Say that all you want, Perry, but you can't fool THE DOOF-MEISTER! Mordecai: Rigby, no! You take him back right now. Doof: You, I'm ignoring as well. Phineas: Ugh. This is just great. First, we need to go to some far-off planet to return a stupid alien, and now we have to rescue this dopey racoon from some weird Pharmacist who fights a f- Meap: I heard that! Phineas:-ing platypus. JUST. GREAT. THASSIT! I'M DONE! GAME OVER, SCREW YOU, I'M OVER WITH! AND I ATE ALL THE PIZZA! Everyone but Phineas: *Groans* Mario: Now I WISH I get adbucted. Meap: Phineas, you are our smartest member. Phineas: There's Ferb... Meap: But he rarely talks. But we NEED you! Because, really, we're all just a bunch of idiots. Spongebob: I just realized nobody likes me anymore. Meap: THIS ISN'T ABOUT YOU! Shadow: I'm with triangle head. I'm done. This is stupid. It's not even an adventure, just some lame plot thought up by a 13-year-old with Autism. Faves: Shut up. Shadow: I'M DONE *Shuts down* Phineas: ME TOO *Shuts down as well* Part 12: Falling apart Meap: Welp, we're screwed... *inserts a quarter into Benson and eats one of his gumballs* Benson: Hey! Meap: What? I needed something to chew on... Phineas: *Quivering in the corner* Mario: MA-MA MIA Jake: Alright, so Triangle shutting down over here in this corner, I declare we need a new captain. I vouch for Finn. Finn: Yes! Mordecai: Well, what will you do to help us? Finn: Er... Mordecai: See? This guy can't do crap! Mario: He has a point. Finn: Yes I can! I can totally do crap! I'll uh... I'll get Phineas to join us! Phineas: *Deep voice* NOOOOOOOO!!!! D:< Finn: Uh. Dipper: I want to get off now. Meap: No. Dipper: *okayface* Meap: *trollface* Mabel: *takes off headphones* What's happening? I was listening to this awesome korean song and- Dipper: With that kid with the Triangle Head Phineas: MY NAME IS F- Dipper: woah! Phineas:-ING PHINEAS YOU *Excessive swearing* Dipper: *Covers Mabels ears* Jake: *Covers Finns ears* Shadow: *Covers one of Sonics and Tails ears* Mario: *Attempts to cover all of Spongebob's holes* Phineas: *More swearsies* YOU FREAKING IDIOTS CAN'T EVEN... *gets slapped by Ferb* ...sorry. Everyone who's covering ears: *Lets go* Ferb: Calm down, bro. You're acting serial cray-cray. Phineas: I should slap you for saying that. But I won't. Maybe later I will. Mario: *comes out of bathroom* toilet's clogged. Phineas: OH MY GOD. Mario: ...I am a plumber... I'll go fix it... Phineas: Thank you. NOW LET'S SAVE RUGBY! Mordecai: It's "Rigby"... Phineas: I know, but isn't Rugby a dead sport? Mordecai: uh Phineas: LET'S SAVE RIGBY, TOO. Ferb, we'll save Rugby later. Ferb: *Writes "save rugby" on a sketch pad* Mario: ...why does it feel like we need more characters? Faves: How about I- Mario: *Punches Faves* NO PONIES!!! Faves: *leaves* Mario: Freaking bronies. Phineas: Meap, can you track that doof's ship down? Meap: My radar says he's near... Phineas: Good. HEAD TOWARDS HIM! Meap: Will do! Announcer: What will happen to Rigby now? Will the crew ever get him? Why does Mario wet the bed on a normal basis? All of these questions except that last one will probably be answered in... Crowd: THE EPIC STORY OF MEAP, THE MEAPUAL!!! Part 13: Quite the Doof ON THE DOOFSHIP... Rigby: so... Doof: Alright, so you aren't Perry. Who are you? Rigby: For the thousandth time, I'm Rigby! Doof: Alright, Rigby, got it. So... wanna play Skiddley Whiffers? Rigby: Eh... sure, why not. *One heated game of Skiddley Whiffers later...* Rigby: Ha! Take THAT old man! Doof: You cheated! You went through the car wash unstead of playing the dancing game. Rigby: No I didn't! Doof: Yeah you did! Rigby: NO I DIDN'T! *Le loud crash* Phineas: *Comes into Doof's ship* WE'RE HERE TO SAVE YOU, RUGBY! Rigby: Ugh, my name is Rigby! Phineas: Oh, and you too. Doof: How did you know Rugby's a dead sport? Finn: Woah, this place is math... Phineas: You know, how come we're not de- Ferb: Shut up and we all live. Phineas: Oh yeah. Mordecai: Rigby! So THAT'S where you went! Rigby: And you can't blame me this time! Mordecai: We came blame how short you are... Jake: Yeah, dude. You ARE tiny. Rigby: Well so are you. Jake: *Stretches to he's quite large* Not really. Rigby: STOP TALKING!! Sonic: ur 2 slo Sanic: That's my li- Sonic: *Shoves Sanic aside* YOU'RE NOT IN THIS Perry: *Breaks in* Phineas: ...Perry? Perry: *thinking* ''Oh no. ''*Quickly takes off fedora and returns to his normal pet-like position* Phineas: I saw that. What's going on? Perry: *sigh* *puts on fedora and beats up Dr. D.* Ferb: I beleive he's saying that he's a secret agent. Rigby: Haven't you talked enough in this chapter? *gets punched in the arm by Mordecai* Phineas: Perry, is this true? Perry: *nods* Phineas: Actually, I vaugely remember something about this. It involved alternate dimensions and some guy named Norm and this guy ruling over the Tri-state area. Doof: Wait, that actually happened? Meap: Yes. Doof: Come on! Phineas: But still, Perry! Category:Random Works! Category:An Epic Story Of Meap Category:Pages By Faves3000 Category:Randoms with Actual Storylines Category:Stories Category:Long Pages